As science and technology advances day after day, all kinds of electronic devices are available to our expected standard. For example, various different models of notebook computers, mobile phones, and the like have more powerful functions and finer stylish designs; and the competition among manufacturers is getting severer than ever. Taking notebook computers for example, we know that the research and development of notebook computer chasses keeps adopting the all-in-one design, in addition to the trend of designing a notebook computer in a lighter, thinner, shorter and more compact manner. Therefore, the all-in-one model becomes another name of the current notebook computer, and its severe competition is beyond description, and thus every manufacturer has higher and higher demand for the quality of its products.
No matter which model of notebook computer, its basic architecture always comes with a main system and a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen, wherein the corresponding sides of the main system and the LCD screen are pivotally coupled by at least one pivot, such that if the LCD screen is not in use, a user can rotate the LCD screen about the pivotal connection to cover the LCD screen onto the main system; if it is necessary to use the LCD screen, a user just needs to turn over the LCD screen to an appropriate viewing angle for the required computer operations. Further, when the LCD screen is in use, its back light is on; and when the LCD screen is covered onto the main system, its back light is off and thus the internal hardware power supply system of the notebook computer is turned off at the same time to save power of the notebook computer. Therefore, traditional notebook computers can effectively save power and generally includes a “press switch” disposed at the corresponding sides of the main system and the LCD screen, such that if the LCD screen is shut to press the “press switch” (generally occurs when the LCD screen covers onto the main system; or in other words, the included angle between the surface of the LCD screen and the surface of the main system is approximately zero degree.). Therefore, the back light of the LCD screen is turned off for the power saving effect. However, if a user has to leave for some reason while operating the computer, the user usually shuts the LCD screen and thinks that the back light is off. In fact, the user leaves and shuts the LCD screen without actually pressing the “press switch”, and such negligence will cause a waste of electric power. Furthermore, while users are operating a computer, there may be people walking around. Users often worry about their confidential information displayed on the computer screen being viewed by other people. Since users usually will not shut the screen display to an included angle of zero degree at once, since it may make users psychologically feel and physically look suspicious of dong bad things at that time if they do so.
Thus, it seems that the power saving design of traditional notebook computers is not humanistic and perfect, and also causes lots of troubles and inconvenience to users, not mentioning its incapability of satisfying and complying with the current requirements. The foregoing factors drive manufactures to conduct research and development and come up with an innovative idea of a multifunctional dual adjustable press switches to provide better and more powerful functions to meet user's requirements.